Harry Potter And the Time Travel Chronicles:
by Potterformers
Summary: The loneliness of losing the war, was unbearable and the 2 survivors went back in time to fix it. Crossover references: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy and Knights of the old Republic. Demon!Dumbledore, O.C.'s Powerful Golden Trio and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**And the**

**Time Travel Chronicles**

_**Prologue-Preparations return to second year**_

Potter manor 2003 "Is it ready Harry?" a red-cloaked figure asked a black-cloaked figure, "Yeah Ginny! It's ready," Harry informed her, as he finished the chalk rune: a five tipped star with a pentagon in the middle, then they placed their wands in the center of the rune, casting, "Tempus dorio," as black and green colored energy came from Harrys and red and brown colored energy came from Ginnys, the rune glowed gold and began to spin. As the rune picked up speed, Ginny placed a gold pendant with an hourglass embossed on the front in the center and flipped it three times, after the third turn, Ginny let go of the time turner, which floated to the center of the rune and then a door way appeared.

Looking around their home, Harry and Ginny Potter saw: loneliness from practically losing the war; Ron and Hermione were dead, their family scattered, believed dead and it is all thanks to one manipulative old man - Dumbledore: he tells the prophecy to Harry too late for Harry to win the war without a massive loss, he forced Harry to grow up unloved by his relatives and then he says that love is his weapon against him. "Well love, this is it once we leave, the world will become a better world," Ginny said, as Harry goes, "Yeah love, lets do this and then go from there," before jumping into the portal, followed by Ginny, the portal had a similar appearance to a portkey: a swirling mass of colors and a familiar tug from behind ones navel, the sensation went on for 5 hours before it had all gone black.

Potter Manor 1992, a flash of light and 2 people were ejected in the same manner of a floo from the light, the raven haired - green eyed man pick himself up and offered his hand to a redheaded - brown eyed woman, helping her up, and then they took in their surroundings and found it had worked. Then the man turned to his wife saying, "Ginny, we've done it, we're here," he started to tearing up, as his wife Ginny wrapped him up in a hug saying, "Yes Harry, we're back and ready to make this right," Ginny then kissed her husband passionately, calming him down before continuing with, "Now lets set the plan in motion as we have a allot to organize before school starts."

"The first order of business is talk to the goblins of Gringotts," Harry started, as they picked threw their food they found for breakfast the next morning (Potter Manor had not had much food in years), "See if I can detest my parents Will if it mentions anything on my guardian placement if Sirius was unavailable," he continued as he speared a sausage and popping it into his mouth, swallowing before continuing, "And speaking of Sirius, we need to find away to get a trial," watching Ginny popping some bacon in her mouth now he continues, "Secondly, I'll need to train my younger self in the Hyperbolic time chamber with his friends and future _wife_," then his wife in question blushed at her title, "then we'll also have take my seat in the Wizengamot and the board of Directors, to find out why Severus is given so much free rain to bully those not in his house."

2 days later, Harry now referring himself as Jacob Anthony Potter (A suspected dead brother of James Andrews Potter), was heading towards the Wizarding Bank Gringotts with Ginny though she still called herself Ginny – she changed her first name to Virginia rather than Ginvera. Entering bank, Harry and Ginny presented themselves to a goblins teller, as the former asked, "I wish to speak with the Potter Family Account manager and its relation to Harry James Potter? My nephew," paused for a moment before respectfully adding, "privately," when goblin looked up and sneered, "Please take a seat and you'll be seen to shortly, also keep the Force to yourself."

A minute later and a elderly goblin appeared, and called, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," causing Harry and Ginny to stand, and follow the goblin out the door and along a corridor, to a office with a plaque read [Account Managers], opening the door, the goblin – now named Rox gestured the couple inside before placing a goblin crafted silencing ward on the office, then requested they'd sit down and then asked, "How may I be of service?" it took a bit of time before Harry started with, "We are in fact from the future," as he then went on to inform what happen and their plans to change it, before Rox interrupted with, "So you are gonna need to see if James and Lily's will can be say anything specific about your younger half guardianship and see if it can be transferred to you?" at Harrys nod, he began to search for the file in question, several minutes later and about five different goblin assistances searching but to, before Harry started to sense something, something he'd identified as a notice me not charm and binding seals, Harry had decided to voice this, "Excuse me Rox, I sense a notice me not charm and several binding seals in the third draw of your desk, perhaps it in there," then the goblin looked up from where he was searching and moved to his desk, opened the third draw and search with a concentrated scowl, before what looked like his eyebrows shot up, as Rox was surprised, "Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said as he dispelled the charms and read the Label: [Family of Potter – Gryffindor – Ravenclaw – Peverell – Skywalker], "Hmm, these binding seals have the magical signature of the Wizengamont," Rox added, before breaking the seal and reading the contents out loud for Harry.

(A/N. Goblin magic is more powerful than wizard magic. So it is strong enough to break binding seals that normally destroy the item, but without doing so.)

As the contents of the will were read out, they found that it was items they'd known already, as they read ahead to the section regarding Harrys placement and which yielded to the couple, that under no terms were Petunia and Vernon Dursley to be placed as Harrys guardians, now with Harry furious and Ginny dismissing the goblins for their own safety, as the office got reduced to the aftereffects of a category 10 hurricane.

After Harry (Jacob) had calmed down, he repaired the office and apologized to the goblins, for the losing control when they returned to the room. "Very well, Rox I would like you to retrieve some adoption papers and Ginny and I'll get the young Harry out of the Dursleys," said Jacob Potter, as Rox signaled for an assistant to retrieve the documents, handed them to Harry and gestured them to leave.

As Jacob (Harry) and Virginia (Ginny), were heading towards the Apparation point in Diagon Alley, they stopped off: at Olivanders for wand making and Lightsaber construction materials (they had lost theirs in the future and Potter Manor hadn't got enough supplies for 4 blades), at Madam Malkin's Everyday Robes: for Jedi training Gi's, and wizard and witch Auror training Robes, and after having lunch at one of the Terraces cafes, Harry Apparated to number 4 Privet Drive, while Ginny headed back to home (Potter Manor) to set up rooms for young Harry and the Weasleys children.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1-Harry is Free**_

There was a slight crack, as a messy charcoal haired man with aqua blue eyes which cascaded to forest green appear in a slight spinning motion on the corner of Privet Drive, at checking his watch finding it read: [12:00pm], "Well I'd best get going, there is 3 days before Dobby shows himself," he said to himself, as withdrew a small post it like pad out of his pocket and waved his wand resizing to it true configuration a stack of legally binding custody transfer paper, before he headed down the street to head number 4. As Jacob approached the drive of number 4, he concentrated on the Force, melding it to his will, before directing it to his eyes and saw the blood red colored dome of the blood wards that were for Harrys protection, then he cupped his hand and melded the Force into a tight ball, then thrusting his palm forwards throwing the ball of force shattering the wards. Then Jacob headed down the path to the front door, knocked, and waited for an answer when a purple faced blond haired man answered, he introduced himself, "Hello Mr. Dursley, My name is Jacob Anthony Potter and I am here to correct a monstrous oversight regarding the custody of my nephew Harry James Potter."

Now in a giant castle called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmaster was sitting at his desk, pouring over the paperwork of the schools educational curriculum, starting with potions: He couldn't help but notice the inconsistencies in potion education level that Professor Slughorn had implement and comparing them to the lower level of the education level of Professor Snapes, but he shrugged it off he'd rather let it continue than have to fire him and risk losing his spy for when Voldemort return, so he decided to continue with the other courses. After reviewing the rest of the class coursework and finding all except DADA, Potions and History (as they had either no teacher or slack ones) were acceptable for this year, began to have the booklist written and the letters to address themselves, at that point he left the office for the kitchens to have some lunch and then he headed for the Hogs Head pub and shared himself a drink with his brother, though while he was gone he had not notice that envelope addressed to Harry was now: [_Mr. Harry J. Potter, 2nd largest bedroom of Potter Manor_] before it erased the address and printed: [_Diagon Alley_]

Meanwhile 3 hours earlier and allot of shouting, by an irate Vernon Dursley, whom was shout things like, 'What? we had to put up with that freak, because you were never contacted?' and, 'Are you going to reimbursing us for what we had to pay for his upkeep?' as well as, 'Are you going to be taking him out of our hair and he'll never darken our door again,' when he finished ranting of all those other things, Jacob merely said calmly, "Yes Mr. Dursley, you'll never see nor will you speak to him again!" then turned his attention to Petunia Dursley adding, "If your concerned over the protection that letter from Dumbledore about the wards he crafted for Harrys protection, I can lift you concerns by stating what was obviously not in the letter and say that the Blood Wards used, only work when the protector loves the protectee," and now seeing a relieved Petunia he finishes, "Would you be able love Harry as you love your son, Mrs. Dursley?" when she shook her, called for Harry to join them and after having the Dursleys memories Harry birth erased, as well as having them sign the papers before the mind wipe, Jacob and Harry then left to head for Potter Manor.

Out of the sky above Potter Manor, Jacob and Harry flew from Privet Drive, in to the airspace with Harry on his Nimbus 2000, while the former was using his Force flight as he propelled himself to the ground, landing with a slight thud in front of his smirking Wife, "Having fun dear?" she asked as Harry landed just behind him, a nodding Jacob said, "Very much so dear, sorry were later, but I thought that Harry would prefer flying here rather than Apparation," after the introductions, Jacob led Harry to a room where he'd set up a magical medical pod, to deal with the injuries and other genetic defects caused by the Dursleys.

At the Flamel castle, Nicolas and his wife Perenelle were enjoying their lunch break, when a brown eagle owl flew in threw an open window, landed on the dining room table and held out its leg revealing a letter, after untying the letter and offering a strip of ham to the owl, Nicolas read the content with his wife at his side: [Lord Nicolas Augustus Flamel,

I know you may have not met us or at least we do not remember meeting you, but we request your presents at Potter Manor, to discuss the seriously befalling standards of your formers pupil: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and another topic a classified nature. In short I'll need your help to keep him from manipulating Harry James Potter (my nephew) into Harry James Dumbledore.

As well as ask if you'd be willing to tutor young Harry over the summer, you know like: Alchemy, wand making, charms, potions and Defense both Mind and Magical, as Dumbledore will not and probly won't until it is to late to do anything to win the future fight against a revived Voldemort.

Thank you,

Jacob Anthony Potter and Virginia Philys Potter.

Lord and Lady of the houses of Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Skywalker.

P.S. Harry is now in a Magical Medical Pod healing the injuries caused by the Dursleys abuse and neither Dumbledore or Poppy Pomfrey notice the blatant signs of said abuse], as they read the letter, Perenelle groaned thinking, '_What had that short sighted old fool done now?_' when they got to the part about Dumbledore and were shocked when they reached the end, as they realized that Jake as they had the habit of calling him was back and he was now married. After getting over the initial shock, Perenelle read the post script at the footnote of the letter and became so furious, that her fury lasted 10 hours as she muttered along series of death threats and other profanities, she had her husband write a replied back to Jake, that they agreed to their summons.

While at the Bones residence, Amelia and Susan Bones in their study learning other magical studies not covered at Hogwarts or reviewing reports on active unsolved cases, when a large black tawny owl flew in, land on the desk and held it leg revealing a letter with a classified security seal on it. After untying the letter and offering an owl treat to the post owl, Amelia read the letter: [Ladies Amelia and Susan Bones,

You may not remember me or rather I may not remember meeting you, but anyway I am write this letter discuss the imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black, whom I've discovered that there are no records of his trial or interrogation under Veritaserum and subsequent confession of his guilt, there for I'll conclude by saying that your predecessor didn't give a trial.

To Susan, I wish to invite you to invite you to Potter Manor, to educate you in the correct level of magical studies that are lacking at Hogwarts since the end of the war with Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, whom you known from the end of last year when my nephew Harry Potter fought a Voldemort influents Quirinus Quirrell, that he survived the event that Halloween 12 years ago.

Hoping you'll take me up on that offer,

Jacob Anthony Potter and Virginia Philys Potter.

Lord and Lady of the houses of Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Skywalker.] Shocked would be an understatement, as realization of Sirius Black innocents hit Amelia Bones like a deer been caught in headlights, what happen to the justice system while Barty had been the Head of Law, Susan was equally shocked, as the letter had implied that she and Harry were good friends and was asking if she'd like to study with him over the summer holidays. After the shock had warn off Amelia sent an immediate rely to Jacob and an application of a court meeting to their respective locations.

Meanwhile hours earlier, Albus Dumbledore return to his office and was greeted by the sounds of the monitoring equipment: used the keep track of the whereabouts and health of Harry Potter, screeching, now alarmed Dumbledore raced over to the shelf and examined every device: first a green stone which the glowing energy changed from lime gold to onyx black – signifying unconsciousness, next a blood red stone (not a ruby) which now emitted a burnt grey haze – indicating no power in the Blood Wards, third a gold nugget which was a muted creamy yellow color now – showing broken binds on a magical core and finally an ice white diamond now flashing a multitude of colored gases and lights – notifying the inability to find the whereabouts of the monitored individual. Albus now panicking raced to the fireplace yelling, "Diagon Alley," before disappearing in a dark green flame flash.

Now at Potter Manor in the medi-pod, the healing fluid was been drained and the hatch opened, revealing a though still scrawny (unhealable Potter Genetics) but taller Harry with a more defined 12 year old body structure and shoulder length hair, opening his eyes Harry looked around, taking in his surrounds without realizing that he wasn't wearing his glasses and as he noticed a pile of clothes lying on the counter, he quickly grabs them and as he puts them on, the clothes resize to fit him better and then heads towards a full length mirror in the other corner, to get a look at himself. Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Jacob became alert, gaining Virginias attention, "What is it honey?" she asked in worry, that evaporated as she sees him smile and then he said, "Harry's out of the pod!" happily, now with the now grinning Ginny headed towards the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2-Reunion the Truth is revealed**_

Many days after Jake had rescued Harry from the Dursleys, he woke up on the 10th of June, the day that was agreed by all those he'd sent a post to requesting meeting: The Bones, the Flamels, the Weasleys, ones he knew in their time as the Scalamanders (Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scalamander), the Lupins and the Longbottoms including Hannah Abbot and Hermione Granger, his true family as it were, so after getting out of bed, he and his wife showered and got changed into the casual formal everyday Jedi robes, holstered their newly rebuilt lightsabers: Harrys (Jacobs) twin sabers made of an alloy of carbon steel, titanium and Mythril with a black leather grips, a small red button on a silver band wrapped around the center of the hilts, while Ginnys (Virginia) were twin tonfa based with the ability to merge becoming a staff, are made of tungsten, steel and Mythril with a brown leather grips, a large trigger on the tonfa handle extension and small silver button on the main handle, to their belts and strapped their wands in their holsters, before head to the main sitting room.

2 hours earlier, Harry woke up and changed into his Jedi training robes. After he was changed, Harry headed for the family Quidditch Pitch, to run laps as a part of his morning exercise, before head to the library to complete his homework again while having his breakfast, after Harry was finished with breakfast he headed to the Dojo and throttled the hell out of a practice dummy in hand to hand combat, before finishing with a: Form V: Shien / Djem So sword Kata using twin dulled Katana swords in a reverse grip. Finished with his morning training Harry showered and changed into a: black everyday Jedi robes with gold dragonhide gloves and red dragonhide boots belted with a pure white sash, before heading into the sitting room, where he met his uncle and aunt.

Once the Potters were sitting down in highly comfortable seats with their preferred beverages, Jake started a conversation with, "Harry I've sent your friend letters with Hedwig, as well as Swoop and Nightwing to a few of your parents friends, with an invite to spend the rest of summer with us before you or rather we head for school, as I'll be your new Defense Professor this year, Hopefully!" then Harry looked up, excited at seeing his friends again replied, "Yes, I can't wait to see them though we'll need to think of a way to keep Hermione away from the library," then he began thinking, before asking, "Uncle Jake, when are they arriving?" but Jake didn't answer him as his question was addressed when the fireplace lit up in a golden red flame, ejecting out the first arrivals: the Weasleys, when Bill and Charlie saw Jake, they shook his hand and bombarded him question about his travels and how he'd met Virginia (luckily Jake as Harry had also been to the places Jake had gone to in future, though he made up how he met Ginnys disguises), after that Jake looked at Harry getting a similar greeting as himself by the twins and Ron, and Ginny was looking amusedly at her younger self, whom was hiding behind Molly looking ready to make a runner, then the fire shot out Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, whom immediately engulfed Jake in a sibling manner hug, received a similar grilling from them as he had from the two oldest Weasley brothers and the rest of the guests showed up in 10 minutes intervals, with similar greeting given to Jake or Harry.

It has been days since Harry had disappeared from the Dursleys and the destruction of the blood wards, and Albus had been aparating all over creation looking for the boy starting with: the Dursleys whom acted as though he never existed and yelled that they'd never take in a freak nature like that even their memories backed them up, before heading to Diagon Alley finding no sign of him there, then everywhere in Europe to no avail, before finally sighing in defeat and returned to Hogwarts, he new he couldn't report Harry missing as that would plunge the community into chaos, as he entered his office and sat down saw the applications for the open position: one was Severus Snape, '_Big surprise there,_' he thought, the next was Gilderoy Lockhart, '_Not bad,_' he continued thinking and last made his eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise as it read: [Jacob Anthony Potter] now Albus was immensely worried, '_What if he found out he has a nephew? And would he insist on caring for Harry? But he couldn't Harry needs to stay at the Dursleys, I'll never control the boy if he is with Potter,_' he thought as a front page article drew his attention and his worried increased further:

[_The Boy who lived speaks._

_By Heross Hulker_

_In a Private room of the Leaky Cauldron, I was lucky enough to be given an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived - Harry James Potter and one of his new legal guardians, a Jacob Anthony Potter, about his life leading up this point and what I found was horrific, as I found that he had been abused, neglected and forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs of a four bedroom house. Not only that folks but he was not aloud to learn anything about his parents, only knowing they died in a muggle car crash or excel at anything academic under the thread of been punished for cheating if he did well. Now that had gone on for 10 years until he received his letter from Hogwarts and only then was given a room, though describing it as a worthless excuse for one, and I know what you'd be wondering who placed him with such inappropriate guardians? Well I asked you that?_

_But the horror does not end there, as the Dursleys hate magic with a passion, so young Harry was kept as miserable as possible, while his cousin was given everything and anything he'd desired, as well as punished for any signs of magic like: growing a full head of hair after it had been shaved off, to accidentally aparating on to a roof of a school building or vanishing the glass of a reptile enclosure after his cousin punch him in the ribs and he was also forced to do all the work around the house like: cook for three people and not himself, clean the house top to bottom without rest and also all yard work, when his cousin just sat on a couch watch the muggle television._

_Now speeding through the torture of Harrys life, to his first year of was where a large portion of meat could be found, oh Harry was ecstatic over learning magic like his parents, but it all but evaporated in his first potions class, when the Potions Professor bullied, belittled and grilled him with questions that not even his star pupil Draco Malfoy would know, and it had continued from there getting worse and worse as the year culminated in him going down into a out of bounds chamber to keep the Philosophers Stone from a wraith influents Professor whom was meant to protect it and finding that the wraith was shadow of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The confrontation had left Harry unconcious for three days, and when he awoke he had been greeted by the face of Dumbledore, whom Harry then asked why did You-Know-Who come after him and his family, but the Headmaster replied that he was to young and wasn't ready, though that was when Jacob Potter interupted and answered the question, revealing that young Harry was targeted by the dark lord because of a prophecy, which vaguely depicts the now named Tom Marvolo Riddle been defeated by Harry Potter._

_For the full prophecy, turn to page 4._

_For a full list of injuries Harry had earnt from the Dursleys, turn to page 5._

_For what Jacob Anthony Potter plans to do, turn to page 7._

_For the list of what Harry Potter called, "His Chores," turn to page 9._]

And it was accompanied with a photograph of the 2 Potters. As Dumbledore read the article, he became even further worried and turned bleach white when he heard: the loud voices of the female staff members he was not ready to deal with, outside of his office, not to mention he had not want Harry to know the Prophecy this earlier.

Earlier that day, Minerva, Pomona and Poppy were sitting with Filius and Hagrid in the Great Hall eating their meal of the time, when the Daily Prophet arrived, after paying for the delivery and removing the paper from the leg of the owls delivering it, they saw the front page story and photo, so they began to read it and were getting madder by the minute, by the time it took to finish the article Albus had unbeknownst to them had left and returned, and when they were finished Poppy turned to page 5, to read the injuries she'd missed while the others turned to pages 7 or 9, and once they where completely finished the female staff members shouted, "**ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE IN YOUR OFFICE WHEN WE GET UP THERE.**"

Now back at Potter Manor, while Harry had taken all his friends on a tour of the place, Jacob and Virginia had the adult guests sitting in the lounge room as he was planning on bring his family into the secret, but was unsure where to start from, thankfully Nicolas solve it for him by saying, "You not the true Jacob Potter are you?" as the others look at Jake in shock, Jacob sighed with relief before morphing back into to his true form and Virginia dispelled her glamour revealing her true form and after the now changed older Harry asked, "No I'm not the true Jacob, but the 23 year old Harry James Potter and this is my wife Ginevra Molly Potter! We've come from the future to change our past," eliciting a gasp from the elder Weasleys and a wolf like grin from Remus and Tonks faces, while Harry was now in thought before asking Nick, "How'd you know I wasn't whom I'd introduced myself as," Nick and Penny chuckled, before the former explained, "Your magical energy signature, it was different from the original?" then he laughed at the pale face of Harry, before placating him with, "Relax, only the Skywalker and Flamel families have the skill of sensing energy signatures," at that Harrys color returned to his face, and then he got to work explaining why he and his wife broke the laws of time in more detail.

During the time that the older Harry had been informing the adults of what happens in the future, the younger Harry was showing his friends around the manor showing off: a prank work station that had the twins drooling, the library that got Hermione and Percy drooling and the Quidditch pitch that had every player drooling bar Harry of course, so it wasn't long before Percy and Hermione returned the library, while the Quidditch members grabbed their brooms and hit the airways.

As all this was happening, in a cell surrounded by Dementors: Sirius Orion Black was now contemplating suicide – for the 100th time, when a small bit of parchment lofted onto his face, causing him sneeze with a great, "Aachooo," sitting up in the process, finding a foot by foot box on the toilet seat, then when the small note landed in his lap writing side up, Sirius read: [This potion will reduce the effects of the Dementors and strengthen your magics.

I know of your innocents, Padfoot.

Revan pride of the Pact.]

Without an ounce of hesitation, Sirius open the box and it revealed a bell bottom vial filled with a thick gold colored liquid within. Uncorking the vial, Sirius brought it to his lips and downed the potion, finding it to be of a creamy consistency and it held a slight lemonade taste to it. Once Sirius finished the potion, he began to feel as though, enveloped in a thick warm blanket and then a new piece of parchment floated to his hand, when he read: [Thank you for trusting me, Padfoot. Enjoy your reward, but don't eat to fast.

We'll get you out, Sirius.

Revan.]

The second note left Sirius confused, until he begun to smell roasted meat, that turned his attention to the floor and he found a serving tray of food and drink, uncovering the serving dish Sirius found: Herb seasoned lamb shanks with roasted carrots, pumpkin and potatoes, dressed with mushroom gravy and a large picture of what looked like streaming hot butterbeer.

10 hours later, young Harry and his friends headed back to the sitting room, as it was time for his friends to leave. When they arrived in the sitting and Harrys notice was drawn to: where his uncle had been sitting only to find a raven haired Potter with green eyes that made him, gasp quite loudly and with the reactions of a lightening, Harry drew his wand and aimed it for the mans head yelling, "Your not my uncle, who are you?" as he had been unaware of the secret, sighing slightly but still shocked the older Harry explained, "I am the 23 year old form of you, Harry James Potter? And the woman you hadn't notice sitting next to me, is my wife Ginevra Molly Potter," this time he had notice, and promptly fainted along with the younger Ginny.

"Ennervate," someone incanted, causing Harrys eyes to fly open, him to sit up and his head to collide with the head of his older self, now with the feeling of a chain gang breaking rocks in their heads, both Harrys cradled their heads in the hands crying, "Oh, my aching head," much to the amusement of the others and the laughter of Ginny Potter, "Did you forget that you always did that after been Rennervated, honey?" she said, before moving to her younger counterpart incanting, "Ennervate," threw the Force. Once all had been calmed, Harry and Ginny Potter brought their younger counterparts and his friends up to speed, like: Why they traveled threw time, How they intend to change their future, what they intend to train Harry in to prepare for Voldemort in his 4th year, finally what would happen to them once the war is over.

After explaining that they'd be staying in this time era, as the spell only works one way, the young Harry was furious with Dumbledore, along with Ginny, Hermione and Molly, as not only did Dumbledore know that Harry was tormented at the Dursleys hands, but did nothing to prevent it or give Harry the truth, and all so Dumbledore could control Harry, to keep him: obedient, malleably to his way of life (the Dumbledore influence made Harry think it was best to sever all ties of relations) and lie about what his power is. The older Harry showed his family to the dojo, where he activated 4 force drones, gave them the appearance of Dumbledore and from there let Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Molly lose, as: Harry summoned his twin katana and then proceeded to hack one to pieces while imbuing the blades with Force, while Ginny used a Force repulse threw instinct incinerating hers, Hermione reduced hers to a pool of molten slag with an incendiary spell and Molly blew hers up with a Reductor curse.

(A/N. Hermione was furious because Dumbledore shattered her belief that authority figures were about making the right choices and made the attempt to fix them when they made mistakes.)

After a few more drone Dumbledores had been blown up or hacked to pieces with swords or spells, the angry 4 calmed down and looked at the older Harry, when young Harry said, "Where do we begin?" to the older Harry, whom returned them to the sitting room, where he then Force summoned Wormtail from Rons pocket and when he presented the rat form to Remus he said, "Do you recognize this rat? Remus," Remus looked at the rat in Harrys' hand, his eyes went wide and round with recognition, before simply saying, "Peter Pettigrew," calmly, much to the shock of Amelia and confusion of the Weasleys, save Percy whom cotton on to what was happening and explained, "That is why, Scabbers lasted so many years" pausing for dramatic effect, before continuing, "Scabbers was not a rat, but an animagus," now everyone was gasping in shock. When the shock finally wore off, Amelia brought out a vial of Veritaserum, while Jake now was performing the reversal spell on Scabbers, returning him to his human form of Peter Pettigrew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3-Training to win**_

Weeks after the meeting with Harrys' friends and true family, Jacob got him, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Neville, Hannah, Hermione and Ron started on a training regiment in the Hyperbolic time Chamber, much to the horror of Ron and the general protest of Molly (though she had understood that she couldn't keep them out of a war when they are all targets) but Ron committed himself to the training, as he knew the repercussions not training with a war on the horizon. The first on the regiment was: Potions with the tutor Professor Horace Slughorn, which they all started with a revision of first year studies for Harry, Ron, Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Hermione, while Ginny and Luna basically started their first class with Rolf assisting (he would be in the equivalent of 5th year even though he's a 12 year old), before doing the same with transfigurations and charms with Tonks, then they had lunch and moved to Defense with Remus.

While Harry and his friends were training, Jacob and Virginia apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and walked down to the path leading to the Hogwarts. Proceeding down the path Jacob took in his surrounds, with great interest because as Harry the school that was once his home was leveled during the second war, Arriving at the front door, Jacob and Virginia was greeted by Hagrid, Filius and Minerva, whom greeted them with a similar manner as they with Remus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie, though Jacob was left more bruised after Hagrids assault hug than Remus' respective brotherly hug. The greeting went on a few minutes before; Jacob said he needed to go to Dumbledores office and the interview conducted, so he left them they could get acquainted with Virginia.

Back at Potter Manor, Harry and the others were now learning about wards and runes with Bill, while Jacob was now entering Dumbledores office, only to be met with a beam of green lightening and Dumbledore thundering, "I can not allow you to destroy my control over the boy, Potter," that was when Jacob caught the killing curse with the Force before throwing it out of the window, much to the shock of Dumbledore and Jake calmly said, "You've already lost control of Harry when you placed him in that abusive home," before holding his hand out, making a pale blue light appear in his palm, as the light linked up to the Head of House ring on his finger Jacob said, "Hogwarts, as 1 of the last blood heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, I declare myself acting Lord Hogwarts until such time as my nephew Harry James Potter becomes of age," in a commanding voice, causing the light to jump to his chest and snaked threw out his body, before causing the Hogwarts seal to appear on his chest, though it was unseen from under his Jedi formal casual robes, Jacob then looked up at a shock white Dumbledore and said, "Albus Dumbledore your fired."

It was now close to their afternoon break at Potter Manor, when Harry felt something that he could place at moment, before he focused on the magic, finding it was Jacob declaration and that was when Hermione shook him out of his stupor saying, "Harry are you alright?" he nods and says, "Yeah I'm fine, but Dumbledore isn't!" before adding to the look of confusion with, "He had done or said something that angered Jacob into declaring himself acting Lord Hogwarts, we may have a new Headmaster/mistress when we return to school at the end of this summer." Following the break Harry and the others returned to their studies starting with: alchemy with Nicolas and moving to Arythmacy with Perenelle. By the time that Jacob and Virginia returned home Harry and his friends were finished for the day, stayed for dinner, Harrys friends headed for home after that.

(A/N. The hyperbolic time chamber only allows for magical and mental aging, not physical. Studies they were doing were for the first five years of Hogwarts, as the older Harry had stopped school and went into hiding to train for the Prophecy.)

While Harry and the others were studying, Jacob finished with replacing Dumbledore with Minerva, taken care of Head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations Professor, Enforcing the issue of Snapes bulling and headed for the Chamber of Secrets. Once Jacob arrived at Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and entered, he reach out with the Force feeling for the latch and unlocking it, hearing a click, while seeing the taps fixtures open like a flower, he jumped down the hole after as soon as the hole opened and dropped the thousands of feet, using the force the keep him steady not wanting to break his legs on the landing. With a Force pulse aimed at the ground, Jacob landed and headed threw the network of tunnels to the hatch to the main anti-chamber, once there he tried to unlock it with the Force, finding that it repels the Force, so he drew 1 hilt of his twin lightsabers and lit the blade, gold light erupted from the hilt, bathing the room in a sharp golden glow and then he trusted the pillar of light threw hatch, before slowly carving a hole in the door. After entering the catacomb, Jacob headed for the deformed bust of Salazar Slytherin, after closing his eyes Jacob Force gripped the hatch/jaw of the Basilisk nest, ripping it open and when it opened the monster slivered out looking curiously around, not hearing or smelling the one whom opened her nest, until Jacob reached out with the Force compelling it to move it nest to a new location, immune the Basilisk lunged at Jacob and when it had Jacob lit both sabers, and rolled underneath the lunge, taking a swipe at it exposed underbelly. After a short battle it was over as Jacob beheaded the snake, then after lowering the anti-transportation wards teleported the corpse to Diagon Alley, where he fetch a large price of the: wand, hide and potion parts, then he left to pick up Virginia and returned to Potter Manor.

After Dinner at Potter Manor, Jacob and Virginia brought their younger counterparts of Harry and Ginny, back into the time chamber, to make a start on the training of the power the dark lord knows not: the Force, starting with meditation: to organize their thoughts and protect them. As Harry had begun tried to organize the thought in his mind, he hit a wall of sorts which caused him to lose focus and brought him from his mindscape, "Harry what is wrong?" Jake asked, though he had known the answer, "I can't focus, I done what you've asked me create a mental representation of mind: a bank with re-enforced safety deposit box and tunnels to vaults like Gringotts," answered Harry, "Sigh," Jake frowns, "I'd thought that it would not of work, though Potter minds are different (insert a groan from Harry), try the method of you can not attack what you can't see," as Harry worked on this new method, Jake silently casted a Legitamens spell. As Jake entered Harry mind, he began searching for what he looking for: Voldemorts Horcrux.

As Harry worked on the new method, he started to have some success, as he started to hide his memories as the trees and soil of a forest, disguise his thoughts as the sun, stars and moon, and masking his emotions as the wind that rustled threw the trees of the forest, then as Harry looked around at his handiwork he began to feel 2 things out of place, following the feelings until he reached the perimeter of the forest and saw to his horror that Jake had entered his mind and know his mental representation was dueling a snake like man with both simple magic and the Force. Jacob had searching Harrys mind, while the latter as working the new process, for what seemed like a while, when stumbled threw a dark lightning bolt shaped portal, where he found his quarry: the snake like evil wizard Voldemort or rather the mental form of Voldemorts Horcrux, "Hello Tom," Jake called, getting the Horcrux's attention and it worked as it spun around yelling, "Don't ever call by that name, I've disguarded it, as it has no meaning for me any longer," then a fight ensured.

As Jake had been removing the Horcrux from Harry, Ginny was having more success at organizing her thoughts, using a mental construct of the Burrow her home and safe place, before beginning to sort through her memories, and soon she was know ready to build the walls around her mindscape. Now back in Harrys mind, Jake and Harry (he had joined the fight) had Voldemorts Horcrux battered, bruised and bleeding, before Jake said to Harry, "This is your mind Harry," he grinned and then said, "Only you can eject this Horcrux," then he left Harry to finish up, whom which turned to Voldemort with a smirk on his face before commanding, "Get out of my head, leave Riddle!" as the figure began to vanish like a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4-Happy Birthday Boys**_

All training had stopped for the weekend, starting on Thursday, the 28th of July so they had a couple of days off so they could celebrate the birthdays of Harry, Jacob and Neville, though Harry, Ginny, Jacob and Virginia kept training in the Force, as Harry and Ginny were to engrossed in the magical art to stop even for a day, though their training schedule was allot less taxing on them, their training in organizing the mind was over and now began the start of the physical side: Unarmed combat with the starting stance of the Namekian: focusing on speed and agility, then moving to the more aggressive Sayian: focusing on Power, which was done against the Force drones.

On the 29th of August Chamber time, Ginny had begun basic weapons training with Virginia, while Harry continued on further with his own with Jacob. While at Dumbledore Castle in the main sitting room, Albus Dumbledore had been pacing up and down in front of the fireplace, he thinking, '_I've lost control of everything,_' while plowing another trench, '_Especially the Potter boy, whom can only protected under my proxy and control,_' was another thought, but then he looked up and with a menacing evil grin, as he'd remember that if Jacob was now back in England, the only logical place he would raise Harry was: Potter Manor and then said, "I know where you are now Harry, make no mistake I will have you'll be back in my control again," before crackling manically, before aparating with a large sharp crack. Appearing in a forest of wand trees that surround Potter Manor, Albus Dumbledore looked around and found to his absolute horror: nothing, just an empty clearing, and then he began to panic, as he thought it was gonna be easy and then the thoughts of an illusionary charm was at work, so he drew the Elder Wand and began casting a wide spread, "Finite Incantatem Maxima," to no avail. After an hour of casting every revealing charm he knew of, Albus gave up and used a summoning charm, to bring Harry to him and when that didn't work, he began to cuss up a storm that even a sailor wouldn't conjure.

Inside the master bedroom on the balcony over looking over the front court, Jake and Ginny were watching in amusement as Dumbledore begin to cast charm to reveal the Manor and then began to laugh when Dumbledore started to swear. Hours later Dumbledore stopped swearing when he saw human figure wearing: a cowed dark gold sleeveless dragonhide trenchrobe over a red long sleeved tee shirt, black martial arts style pant and dragonhide boots, with a white sash belt and 2 bluish grey metal canisters half wrapped with black leather like a makeshift hand grip, clipped to each side of his waist. 2 minutes earlier, Jacob whom had enough of Dumbledores meddling changed into his Gryffindor Jedi Robes and apparated down to the front gate, where he approached his target, commanding menacingly, "You are not welcome here," then pausing for dramatic effect, then commanded, "BEGONE," he was in a stance ready to draw his lightsabers, to defend himself if needed and he was not disappointed, as Dumbledore attacked with every curse he'd dare to cast, but they were immediately deflected in the trees surrounding the property by the gold and red light of Jakes lightsabers.

10 hours later, Dumbledore whom was now exhausted entered the living room of his house, he'd been beaten and couldn't help thinking, '_How could I have, I'm the one with the power, and I was still beaten by swords of light,_' he had been pacing while he'd been thinking, but he'd froze at thought, '_Swords of light,_' then his eyes widen with fear, '_The only clans with the Force was the: Marek, Windu, Kenobi, Skywalker, Jin, Dooku and Palpatine, and their destined wives are able use,_' he thought, before continuing with, '_There is no way that the Potters are linked to any of those Clans._' Dumbledore was still pacing in thought, trying to think of plan to return Harry back to his control and be reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, when an owl with the summons to a Wizengamont trial and welcoming a new head of house. After he'd finished reading threw the letter, Albus Dumbledore found it was at the request of his old mentor: Nicolas Flamel as well as the head of law: Amelia Bones.

Now it was the 30th of July, so all of Harrys friends and family - including the Gryffindor Quidditch team, were invited to Potter Manor for the festivities and Oliver Wood immediately started the fun off with a Quidditch match, the old Gryffindors of: Jake, Ginny (Virginia), Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks (whom volunteered) and Arthur versing the new of Gryffindor: Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George and Oliver, spectator by the others that didn't play, though Ginny was on back up for the Chaser and Seeker, so down at the pitch Harry, Jake and Ginny surprised the current Quidditch teams by launching into the air using their Force flight abilities, before they got into their positions to started the game. The game commenced, after Ron threw the Quaffle up into the air, as Ginny made it to the Quaffle, passed it to Bill and he charged for the goals, then scored and the ball came back into play again, while that was going on Harry and Jake had been battling it out for the snitch, as a birthday gift from each other was that they didn't hold back anything, so they chucked the rule book out of the window and did moves that were considered with the rating of "Death Wish" as Jake started with the Wonski Feint, while Harry continued with the Death Drop, as well as the broomless version of the Sloth grip and for comic relief they both did an aerial impression of Homer Simpsons sideways walk summersaults while yelling, "Whoop, Whoop, Whoop." The game had gone on for a few hours, before Harry caught the snitch.

Once the games stopped the presents were opened, were Harry was given: his own set of Gryffindor Jedi robes from Jacob and Virginia, knitted jumpers from Molly and Arthur, Books on the curse breaking career form Bill, Black Dragonhide dueling gloves from Charlie, Auror training guides and other defense books from Percy, Tonks and Remus, Book on alchemy from the Flamels, Prototype Prank items from the Twins, Cannon merchandise from Ron, Eagle Quill stationary set from Hermione and a small lion head pendant from Ginny, while Neville got mostly Herbology related items and Jacob got similar to what Harry received and an extra pair of dragonhide boots from Remus. After the party was over Harry and Jacob did the customary goodbyes, after making plans to meet and do back to school shopping together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5-A Sirius Rescue**_

Sitting in his seat on the Wizengamont, Albus' thoughts were on why he was summoned, Harrys situation and how to return him to his control, when the door open and the Lords, Ladies and Scions of the Ancient and Noble families entered, then they filed into their assigned seats, as Nicolas Flamel, and a red and gold clad hooded individual entered with Amelia Bones, walked to the center of the room and then Madam Bones calls, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamont, I present to you the acting head of the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw and Skywalker,-" but the rest of the introduction was drowned out by Dumbledore shouting, "Your not welcome here Potter, get out before I have the Aurors kick you out," then he drew the Elder Wand from his pocket with a curse on his lips, before he was knocked back by a spell casted by Amelia's' guard and the Elder Wand sailed towards Jacob, whom caught it in within meters of his chest, then Jake looked at the wand and said, "You know Albus, this wand is to powerful to exist or to be used," as he placed the wand in both hands, before continuing, "A wand of legend, given by death to help an arrogant man seek revenge, only to be killed for it himself and all because he bragged about it," those words elicited a gasp from the audience and then Jake brought the two ends of the together snapping it in half, with a resounding, '**crack**.'

Several hours after the confrontation: Albus was then escorted out of the courtroom, Arrested for: assisted child neglect, abuse of power (In illegally sealing the will of the Potters) and gross incompetents. "Okay! Now that he is gone, lets get to business," Nicolas said, as they went through the process of choosing a new chief warlock: Augusta Longbottom, whom then swore in Jacob Potter as Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Perevell-Ravenclaw-Skywalker, then to menial subjects: the increase Auror budget, Improve magical creature relations and the Educational Level at all magic school, before the chief witch opened the floor to new topics which was when Jacob rose from his seat, then Madam Longbottom thought, 'Big surprise,' as she knew the plan for Fudge, the she said, "The Chief Witch recognizers Lord Potter," at that moment Jacob takes a breath and says, "I wish to call a vote of no confidence on Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the Minster For Magic," and that was when a sickly sweet voice sound, "But Minster Fudge has been a good Minster, why do you feel the need to replace him?" then as Jacob suppressed an extremely large shudder threatening his control, he answers, "Because he has done nothing to ensure the word of the Imperiused Death Eaters, are as they claimed," Fudge then started to protest, before Jacob cut him off again, "How do you know they were telling the truth? Did question them under Veritaserum? Were they given a trial?" he stopped when Barty Crouch Senior muttered, "Not likely," then let Jake continue, "Or was it that Purebloods were held on a higher pedestal that they are above the laws of the Magical community?"

While Fudges' blunders were berated, Sirius was been transported to a ministry holding cell awaiting his trial and he was ecstatic, '_Finally_,' he thought, he was getting a trial and he was going to be free, before he was broken out of his thoughts by a cell door opening near him and he directs his attention to a silver haired person yelling, "That Potter doesn't know what he is doing," and something along the lines of, "When Voldemort returns, you'll need me to fight him," as well as these, "Jacob can't have lived, Harry is unsafe with him," Sirius then froze at that, Jake was back and has just became Harrys' new guardians, then as Dumbledore screamed, "The world will die if I'm in Azkaban," when the 2 guards yelled, "Shut up!" before the female guard screeched, "And Harry being safe with you my ass, you left him in a abusive home and just forgot about him," she as paused for a moment and finished, "How did you ever consider it safe?" after that she slammed the cell door and stormed off passing Sirius' cell, where Sirius finally recongized her and croaked out, "Dora," in surprise, when Tonks turned to him and relaxed, she then passed him the paper with the Boy-Who-Lived article saying, "Read this before you begin to defend Dumbledore, Sirius," receiving the copy of the Prophet, Sirius looked at the front page and his eyes widen with shock and after reading the Article became angry - no scratch that fuming mad.

Meanwhile back in the courtroom, Fudge and his supporters were ousted, and Amelia Bones was named the new Minster for Magic, then she began with the arrests of the Death Eaters, before heading the meet and called, "Order, now there is one piece of injustice to clear up, and that is give Sirius Black the trial he never had," that was when Tonks returned to the courtroom with Sirius, who the latter looked around, saw Jacob and his eyes widen in relief with him there it will ensure a just trial. And a just trial he had got, as Kingsley Shacklebolt administered the truth potion and asked the safety questions, before directing Jacob to take over and when he did, he asked, "Did you or Did you not, betray James and Lily Potter to Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. the Dark Lord Voldemort?" the answer was immediate, "No I did not betray James and Lily to Voldemort!" Sirius said, the questions continued from and yielded that it was Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, before Sirius was excused and requested to sit in the guest box, so Peter could take the stand.

Meanwhile Virginia and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Luna and Hermione, to collect their school supplies and clothes shopping for the girls (despite the protested from Molly), while Virginia and Molly went to collect the required stationary Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed for the main bookstore – Flourish 'n' Botts to give Lockhart what was coming to him and Lockhart got what was coming to him as Harry cast a truth telling spell through the Force on him, while Ginny asked, "Mr. Lockhart, how do the many things in your books?" to which Lockhart simply answered, "Simple really," before going into a stupid hero pose saying, "I stole them from other wizards and witches? After using a memory charm to wipe their memories," the reaction was falling off your seat laughing kind of funny as he had no idea what he had said until he had been prompted.

Now back at the ministry: in the courtroom; Sirius had been freed and Pettigrew had been kissed, and Remus had been reunited with his friend, while Dumbledore (in a prison cell) rotted away yelling, "You can't win this war without me," as well as this, "That Potter is not whom he says he is," but none of the guards weren't having any of it. After meeting up in Minister Bones new office, Jacob now as the Older Harry waited with Amelia for the arrival of Tonks, Remus and Sirius, at 20 minutes to 2 pm Minister Bones' office door opened and in walked Tonks and Remus with Sirius bringing up the rear (sorry could resist), "Welcome gentlemen, Auror Tonks take a seat," said Amelia, once they were all seated Sirius now saw Harry and his jaw swung to the floor, "H. H. Harry," he stuttered, "Is that you?" he asked, the Older Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah Padfoot! I'm also the Harry Potter from the future, as well as the Pride of the Pact Revan," as the people around thought it impossible, but Sirius had done it as his jaw began to tunnel into the floor, before asking, "How? Why?" "The future became messed up Sirius, Voldemort survived as I had and existed as a wraith, until using my blood to return to power," he paused to let it soak into Sirius' brain, before completing the story.

Returning the Alley, Harry and his friends were now a rare books store as they want to avoid the aftermath of the Lockhart effect, so they could purchase rarer copies of the course books (A/N: they are more accurate), as well as the new supplies: a symbol brush wand attachment (think of the crystal used to paint the kanji's used in Power Rangers Samurai) and stationary from the Quills and inks shop, the golden cauldron from Potage's Cauldron shop, second year potions and advanced alchemy set, kits from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and a shadow cat: a midnight black feline with green eyes for Ginny and a hyperactive snitch sized owl for Ron from Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie.

Now that the ministry entourage had moved to Potter Manor: the Older Harry returned to his Jake persona, before showing Sirius to his room and then started on making a full family dinner. Then after Sirius was introduced to the younger Harry, dinner was served with: plates of herb encrusted roast lamb shanks, barbeque seasoned steak, grilled pork sausages, chicken mince patties, roast carrots, pumpkin and potatoes, with floats of gravy, cheese sauce, served with Oak matured mead and hot butterbeer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6-Training ends with wand making and Lightsaber construction**_

With now a month outside time of training finished, Jacob called in a few favors with a wand making trainer – Alex Wanderer (I know not very imaginative), for assistant in training the students in making their new wands. Before the trainer arrived Jake ordered the rarest of magical cores used from Olivanders supplier, which after resizing the box and he found: Potion Vial of liquid of many colors and consistencies, creature hairs, feathers, heartstrings, scales, horns and claws from lost of different species and many precious metals and gemstones (A/N. the gems aren't used as cores), which were all label in their Latin names.

It was 6:12am on August the 30th in Potter Manor, when the fire place lit up in a reddish orange blaze and out stepped Jake with Alex beside him, whom the latter had on him a shrunken wand lathes, wood chisels and various wand polishes, after set all his equipment up in a workshop like room, Alex was introduced to his students. At 8:00am Jake took Harry and his friends, along with Alex into the forest of wand wood trees, so they could choose a wood that was right for then, ten minutes later Harry and the others were now using their magics to feel which tree was right for them, and as Ron stood in front of a tall Willow tree by a lake bed, then Hermione faced a Silverwood tree and as others began face or stand beside different trees, Harry and Ginny were getting a mixture a results from: Elder, Holly, Redwood, Blackthorn, Goldwood, Birch and Ebony trees, so with that done Jake gathered branches from each of the selected trees before returning to the workshop.

Back in the workshop Jake directed the students, "Okay guys, now I'll have hold a core in your hand and see how it feels," Harry had volunteered to go first, picking up a phoenix Hydrowing tail feather it began to glow in his hand and then a lightening white heartstring flew to his hand, followed by a sapphire claw, a vial of emerald liquid, black fur, silvery tail hair and a golden fang, after that Ginny went second and received similar results, the rest did theirs but only got single cores. This time Harry and the others were now sitting at Lathe each, setting up their woods – which all they needed to do is place the branches on the bed of it and it would float into place and begin spinning, minutes later Harry and Ginny 7 branches were semi-cylindrical (the branches were cut into a pie graph form) while Hermione, Luna, Hannah, Rolf, Neville and Susan's were just putting the finishing touches on theirs and Ron was storming around losing it, while Jake and Virginia finished his. With the wood shaped and the core selected it was time for the hard parts: the diamond rod, gemstone regulators (for Harry and Ginny) and core infusion, starting with diamond rod, they all placed four or five diamonds along next to their wooden cylinders, which floated at every fourth or fifth section of the wood rod (no erotic pun intended), after that they began to glow a multitude of colors and stopped as they glowed a single color: Green for Harry, Red for Ginny, Blue for Hermione, Orange for Ron, Yellow for Luna, brown for Neville, black for Rolf, white for Susan and silver for Hannah, then the diamonds looked like they were melting as it pooled into the shape of a line and became rod like, finally the core infusion and for Harry and Ginnys gemstone regulators, with that the cores were place in-between the two rods, as Harry placed a ruby and a topaz on the outside of the 2 rods, while Ginny did the same with an emerald and onyx gem, before they all cast, "Infusio," after that the items were replaced by a single wand each designed differently: Harrys was the seven different woods spiraling down the shaft with golden vines snaking up from the handle along with ruby and topaz leaves zig-zagging up the each side of the vines at the length of 12 and half inches, Ginnys was similar to Harry, but with onyx and emerald leaves 11 and a half inches, while the other just looked like the common wand at many various lengths and with his work completed the wand maker took his leave.

Then as Harry and the others grasped their newly constructed wands, they all felt a great surge of power, before the tips erupted with rainbow colored fireworks and then bound the handles with dragonhide leather for extra grip.

The next day Harry, Ginny, Jacob and Virginia, started to prepare to make Harry and Ginnys lightsabers - though it was at Molly's wishes that they not take them anywhere. During their weapons training Jake and Gin (Virginia) discovered that: Harry was a twin swords wielder like his older form but also a staff wielder so Harry was given enough Lightsaber part for him to build 2 sabers that combined to one staff, while Ginny leant towards a twin swords and tonfa combo, so she was given parts to build that. While Harry and Ginny were building their swords, Jacob and Virginia headed for a Wizengamont meeting to discuss a new law a family wished to put into place: A standard low payment scheme - this law allows for a standard rate of pay to be given to employees (Ministry employees included) Doctored by Jacob Potter and seconded by Sirius Black, it was then approved by the 75% of the Wizen court and an article was send to the Prophet. Deciding to begin building the parts of the hilts, Harry and Ginny choose the power pack component that felt right for them along with power insulators, before fitting the emitter matrix and blade emitter, and pommel cap, after working on the lower part of the hilt they began to lose them selves in the force to shaped their crystals for installation: Green and Black for Harry, and Red and brown for Ginny, now they moved to fitting the lens and crystal to their sabers, before enclosing the whole thing into their hilt shell and placed the emitter shrouds on. While Harry and Ginny were finishing up, Jake and Gin were now appearing at St Mungo's, then they approached the reception desk and Jake asked the clerk, "Hi, we would like the see the Longbottoms," looking up the clerk says, "Of course," and directed them to the Longbottoms ward.

Walking into the ward, Jake placed a super powerful Force ward around the room and then turned to Ginny saying, "Gin you work on Alice's mind, while I'll work on Franks, Okay?" she nods her head in affirmative, before head over woman in questions bed and laid her palm on her head, before closing her eyes and began to concentrate, as Jake started to do the same with Frank. When Jake entered Franks mind, he saw: Broken Occlumency shields at first, conflicting emotions further in and easily repairable fractured memories, starting work on the latter as the second become manageable after the memories a fixed and the other is to be worked on by owners mind, he pieced the memories together one by one. As the pieces of Frank's first memory were slowly put back together in came into focus, Jake began working on the second and third, before long he was finished and began to nudge Frank's emotions back in the rhythm, then removed himself.

After remerging from Frank's mind Jake saw that Ginny had already finished and was talking conversationally, as she had already finished before Jake had, so he got their attention with, "Hey Ally," and that was enough to gain their attention, as Alice had jumped out of her bed and embraced him, hoarsely saying, "Jacob your alive," though not saying anything Jake just returned the gesture, until a groaning like moan came from Franks bed, bringing Alice's attention for the second time and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Minutes later Alice and Frank jumped apart from the sounds of a scream, turning their heads and found in animating from a nurse whom had entered, before she ran out the door she came from.

5 hours later, Frank and Alice had been given a clean bill of health and were sent on their way to Longbottom Manor, where the occupants recieced a shock of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7-4 years later and the Epilogue**_

4 years after Harry and Ginny traveled into the past, Voldemort had to delay his plans of rebirthing 'til he could find another innocent child (with

McGonagall as headmaster the Triwizard tournament was never revived) and the world was better prepared for the fight, as Harry stayed as the Defense against the Dark arts teacher for the four year period, training the students correctly for when he is revived.

Then in the span of 10 months, Alecto Carrow and her brother Atticus stumbled on the infant form - well Larval form of their one true master and using the rib bone of Tom Riddle Sr, Atticus thumb and the blood of a family of purebloods, Voldemort rose to a powerful new body (even more powerful than when he used Harry blood the first time.) also eliminating his status of being a halfblood. Then the newly reborn dark lord plunged the world into chaos, filled with: Murder and mayhem, The younger Harry and his girlfriend Ginny, also with Jake and Ginny (Virginia) took command of the Order, before having them do ballistic attack runs on known Death Eater forts over the world, finally with the help of Ginny, Harry plunged his Lightsaber threw Toms heart and ended his rule.

After the battle, the remaining and living Death Eater fed, to cower behind Dumbledore, whom revealed his true form as the Demon lord Burner: a winged monstrosity of immense power and darkness, together with the help of the true form Dementors began to destroy what was left of the London before for Europe. However that is what Jake and Virginia were waiting for, so after retrieving the Real Jacob and the ironically Real Virginia, they along with Harry and Ginny head out to the cut them off.

Arriving in Germany, via a ball of black fire: The older Harry, the older Ginny, Jacob, Virginia, the younger Harry and the younger Ginny, walked out of an abandoned warehouse, towards the sound of spell fire and Burner himself, once they've had moved in the thick of the fight: the 2 Harrys lit their lightsabers of red, green, gold and black, with both Ginnys Lightsabers flaring blue, green and purple, and then both the older and the younger couple charge at the demon deflecting all manner of curses, hexes, charms and spells at their casted, before attempting to dismember Burner, while on the sidelines Jacob and Virginia fought off the hordes of wizards and witches with their Force abilities, spells, hexes, charms and curses.

By dawn, the silver haired demon had dodged 100 attempts on his life, while only sustaining slight damages from the Force Lightning and had begun to feel the onset of extreme fatigue, while the light side was mildly fatigued, minor scapes and dodged and/or deflected 1000 attempts on their and showing no sign of faltering. Then around 10:00 young Harry and Ginny scored a devastating hit: severing one arm and one wing between them, which sent Burner into a deep rage, as he bellowed, "YOU DARE, I AM A GOD" furiously, then he was about to start again before being cut by, "Yes, were dare and you are no god, you foul excuse for a thing," replied Harry and Ginny together, then the older couples also scored hits removing: horns, tail and the other wing.

Now on the losing side, Burner began to chant in Ancient Gaelic, while now only avoid losing his other arm and then switched to Ancient Greek, then finally changing to Ancient Egyptian, as the he built up the energizes to perform a limb restoration. Then suddenly half way through a chant in Japanese, Burner was blasted into a side of a building just as his arm was forming, by Ginnys Force Repulse and then Burner slumped to the floor and then Harry Forced grappled him, throwing him into the closest wide open area, before the six of them moved in a formation, forming the points of a six pointed star, and then they blasted a full Force Lightning chain to freeze the demon lord, before they started to chant on instinct in: Japanese (Young Harry), Gaelic (Ginny), Greek (older Harry), Egyptian (Older Ginny), Chinese (Jacob) and Latin (Virginia), while cultivating their vast reserves of Force and Magics into a vortex and commanding it to swallow the Demon Lord Burner: Magic, Soul and Body.

* * *

_**10 years Later**_

It was now September 1st and the Potters, Blacks and Lupins, were jumping into the family cars as it was: James Sirius Potter (Young Harry and Ginnys oldest), Jason Alexander Potter (the older Harry [now named Jasper] and Ginnys [now name Gwen] oldest), Phoenix Ginny Potter (the real Jacob and Virginias first daughter), Regulus Apollo Black (Sirius and Hestia's son) and Teddy Remus Lupin (A/N I believe you can figure it out) first years of school. So after piling into their separate cars, before gunning it to the station.

At the station 3 cars pulled into empty parking spaces, unloaded their trunks onto a luggage trolley, before grabbing their familiars carriers and headed into the station, into the familiar barrier. Then one at a time, the sons launched at the wall, passing into the platform of 9 and three quarters, before the parents walked threw also and then as the kids picked compartments, the Adults spoke with friends while waiting for the late family member the Weasleys (the Weasley Children are as J.K. Rowlings made with Georgina [Fred and Alicia's first born] and Artemis [Charlies and an O.C.'s by the name of Angel kids]) to arrive. Now at the last half an hour before the Weasleys with school bound children raced threw the barrier not stopping to say, "Hi," and practically throwing their kids aboard, before they then acknowledge their families presents.

(Final Authors Notice, Sorry for the short chapters and story, but I've too many on back burner.)


End file.
